


The Luxury Course

by SleeplessSteph



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessSteph/pseuds/SleeplessSteph
Summary: Ready to spend anything to get into Corneo's mansion to rescue Tifa, Cloud throws down three thousand gil for a hand massage without a second thought. But Aerith isn't quite as convinced, how could a simple hand manage cost so much? But Madam M does not take kindly towards being asked.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 93





	The Luxury Course

Stripped of her soft pink dress, Aerith stood as naked as the day she was born in front of the sharp eyes of Madam M. The steel hearted courtesan scanned her with almost robotic precision, head to toe and back up again. 

"I can make this work, but only I could work such wonders," she finally broke the silence. She cared little what the flower girl thought of her statement, instead going straight to work. Grabbing a flexible yellow measuring tape off of the shelf, she reached around Aerith to grab the other side behind her. The delicate embroidery on her silk kimono brushed patterns against her subject's alabaster skin, making her shiver. 

"Sensitive, hmm?" she cooed, amused at how little it took to get a reaction from the girl. She thought Aerith seemed very forward and headstrong out in the waiting room, almost pushy with her male companion, but now she wilted like one of her beautiful flowers. 

"Well, you would be too if you were naked in front of a stranger," came the ill-informed retort. It was so off target that Madam M couldn't help but chuckle under her breath as she pinched the tape measure around Aerith's slender waist. 

"The naked body is not something to be sensitive about. And you," she replied as her measuring tape came up to Aerith's bosom, "flat as you are, your body still exudes youth." The tape then came around her buttocks. "There's no child bearing hips to be found on you, girl, but that doesn't mean a man wouldn't try. They all do."

"What about that one out there? What does he think when you're naked in front of him?" Madam M asked with a smirk as she continued her measurements downward, slipping the tape around Aerith's thighs one by one. Her eyes settled on the gap between her thighs and the soft patch of hair between them. Not waxed clean like her own, but nicely trimmed and clean.

"H-he hasn't seen me naked! We haven't known each other that long," Aerith responded, shifting uncomfortably as the older woman's eyes and hands assessed and measured her. She would have responded to the insults to her figure as well were she not so embarrassed to have her pubic hair stared at so intensely. She wanted to cover herself with her hands, but Madam M had already swatted her with her fan once already for not undressing quickly enough.

She'd only known Cloud for a few days, but the handsome mercenary had been quick to adapt to his hired role as her bodyguard. He reminded her so much of her first 'bodyguard' but she dared not tell him that. He was just that, a hired hand, and once she paid him, there would be nothing more... right? 

"So when you were massaging his hands," she diverted the subject, rotating her own hands to take Madam's gaze away from her crotch. "I kept hearing... uhm, noises. Like he was really enjoying it, way more than a hand massage should. And three thousand gil... that sure is a lot of m---"

"Are you implying something happened in my parlor besides a hand massage?" Madam M cut her off with a delicate smile and razor sharp glare. "I am spectacularly good at using my hands, it is worth every gil. You saw how he left my parlor, girl."

She had seen it, his almost drunken pace back to the main lobby, a far away look in his Mako blue eyes. Even more reason to believe that far more than just a hand massage took place. 

"Could you teach me then?" she asked boldly, and for a split second she could see something curious in the courtesan's eyes. She had not been expecting that kind of follow up question and it caught her off guard, not something that was done often. But Madam M regained her composure almost immediately by throwing her head back in raucous laughter.

"Girl, you hardly have what it takes to get through this audition, and you think you could even begin to learn my skills?" 

"Well, I could try. It couldn't hurt my chances at the audition either, right?"

So maybe the headstrong girl she's seen the waiting room hadn't entirely run away in the face of nudity. She was both amused by the way her personality had blossomed, and infuriated by what seemed like an insult. Her massage techniques could not be learned in a day by a fresh amateur. But if Aerith so brazenly wanted to challenge her in her own arena, then she would give the girl a trial by fire. 

Exiting the room, Madam M returned leading Cloud by the hand. "But you said no peeking, I can't---" he protested, though he stopped speaking as his eyes took in Aerith's naked figure. She was not nearly as shapely as Tifa, but Aerith's delicate frame gave her a different kind of beauty. 

"On the table, boy. Miss Aerith wants to learn how to give you a hand massage like the one I gave you earlier. Think you're up for that?" the parlor's proprietress questioned with a sly grin across her ruby red lips as she pushed him towards the table. Caught entirely off guard by the situation, Cloud could only do what was asked of him, lying down as he had down before. He swallowed hard, eyes darting back and forth between the two gorgeous women.

"Sit on the table with him, girl," Madam commanded as she removed Cloud's gloves and began unwinding the bandages that wound up from fingers to forearm. Aerith looked at the table and at Cloud, their eyes meeting a brief moment before she sheepishly looked at the table again. 

"T-there's no room. It's a narrow table so there isn't---"

"Then sit on his lap."

Madam said it so matter-of-factly, as natural as saying the sky was blue. She cast a stern glare at Aerith once more before she moved to Cloud's other hand, unwinding the bandages there as well.

"Well, err, here I go," Aerith said as she climbed on the table, hovering over Cloud with uncertainty. She tried to sit side-saddle across his thighs, but her reward was another hard swat from Madam M's fan. 

"Don't be coy, how are you supposed to massage properly like that. Face forward," she instructed, the fan pushing Aerith's knees apart. "Or are you second guessing your curriculum? This is how you will learn," she added, that same sinister smirk spreading across her lips.

Blushing fiercely, Aerith followed her instructions, straddling Cloud's lap while facing him, knees on either side of his hips. Covering herself was in vain but she tried anyway, one arm across her chest and the other between her legs. He could fully see her spread pink pussy and the soft curls of pubic hair above it, and her hands did little to hide it. Not that hiding it mattered much anyway, her nudity and her position already causing something to stir within him. She felt him twitch through the fabric of his pants and tried to adjust herself so she was not sitting directly on it, but the shifting stimulation only seemed to make it worse.

"Now, grab his hand. Apply pressure against the thumb joint and stroke upward. I will do the other hand, so follow my guidance," Madam M's voice reminding the pair that they were not alone, despite what should have seemed like a very intimate moment. Standing beside the table, her skilled fingers worked deftly across the joint, thoroughly kneading the thick muscle at the base of his thumb. Aerith clumsily followed along, her thoughts too jumbled to recognize that she could have done this standing beside the table as well. Probably with clothes on too.

"Now we move to the fingers. Each finger is uniquely different in its musculature, so you must take care to treat each one individually," the courtesan-turned-teacher guided. His index finger first, she rolled between her fingers, pressing deeply on the muscle and relaxing at the knuckles. Then his middle finger, ring, and pinky. Captive under her ministrations, Cloud sighed dreamily, though she could still feel the coiled tension in his hand. She looked to Aerith, who was still working on the middle finger. "Hurry it up, girl. The man doesn't have all day."

"But I've never done it before, and his hands are so calloused," Aerith grumbled, frustrated at her slow progress. She shifted uncomfortably atop her perch, bringing a low groan from Cloud's throat. Trying her best to ignore the growing bulge in his pants pressing against her, Aerith looked to her instructor for guidance. With a sigh, Madam M shook her head in mock disappointment.

"Fine, fine, I will give you a little bit of a hint: it is easier to massage if the skin has been moisturized and lubricated first."

Aerith's gaze moved towards the shelf and its glittering decorative bottles of lotion, as much a part of the decor as they were part of the massage. But as she reached for a vial, the familiar swat of the fan across her thighs made her pull her hand back. Like a puppy under training, Aerith looked to her mentor with confusion. Didn't she just say...?

Gingerly picking Cloud's hand up off the table, Madam M drew his first finger to her mouth. Aerith watched intently as the ruby red lips kissed each knuckle, followed by his fingertip, her wet tongue darting out to slowly lick around the joint. She wrapped her mouth around the finger, slowly bringing more into her mouth until her lips met the base of his hand. Opening her mouth, she pulled back and let a long string of saliva drip from her lips, covering his finger and running down to his palm. The captive mercenary's breath quickened at the erotic sight, though his face tried his best to remain stoic. It was a futile effort as her agile tongue licked the drool back up his palm, directing it toward his second finger. She repeated the motion, now with the first and second fingers in her mouth together. She sucked on the two fingers and let her head bob up and down on them a few times before again releasing and letting her saliva coat his hand. 

The meaning of this performance was not lost on either Cloud or Aerith, who stared at his slicked hand a moment before their eyes met each other's. Leaning forward, Aerith grabbed his other hand and did her best to repeat Madam M's technique: Kissing, licking, and sucking his fingers, letting saliva drip out of her lips, sloppily running down his fingers and down her chin. Her efforts earned her a frustrated, desperate groan from the blonde man, his eyes meeting hers pleadingly. 

"Are those the noises you heard before, girl? See how much noise he makes just from having his hands toyed with?" Madam M cooed sweetly, her hand brushing brunette hair off of Aerith's shoulders. Tucking the errant strand of hair behind her ear, she leaned in and murmured, "imagine what other noises your troublesome mouth can draw out of him." Her whisper was deliberately loud enough for both party members to hear. 

"Aerith, I---" Cloud started to protest; as much as his body had reacted, he didn't want her to do anything she didn't want to. But judging by how quickly her hands came to his belt, she did want to, and urgently at that. He was momentarily confused and conflicted, but she looked up at him with a hunger in her bright green eyes that he needed to feed. She backed up off his lap, allowing him to sit up and fumble with his belt. After a few torturously long seconds, he'd undone the damned thing and slid down his pants and boxer shorts.

Finally freed, his erection sprang forward, twitching at the cold air. He winced slightly at the sudden difference, but it found warmth again as Aerith wrapped her lips around it. Kneeling on the table with her head in his lap, her long feminine fingers curled around the base of his cock, pumping it slowly as her mouth slowly bobbed up and down. The other hand came to gently massage his scrotum, cupping his balls tenderly. The moan he let out far exceeded what he'd done during his standard hand massage.

With a chuckle, Madam M bent over the table, leaned on one elbow, her chin perched in her hand as she watched Aerith. "Oh, I see you know this kind of massage without my tutelage, hmm? You're naughtier than I would have thought." The folded fan made a loud smack as she slapped Aerith across the thigh with it, a startled sound unable to escape her already full mouth and instead reverberating through Cloud's cock.

Not yet satisfied with the girl's 'education,' the beautiful courtesan dropped her fan to the side and instead used her hand to caress up the same thigh she had slapped. Up her smooth thighs and to her cute butt, she squeezed it roughly, causing another whimper to echo through the brunette's lips. Her lithe fingers continued their journey, across Aerith's firm cheeks, down between them, reaching down to the inviting warmth of her pink pussy. 

"What's this, girl? Wet just from sucking your boyfriend's fingers?" she purred, her voice as thick and sultry as honey in Aerith's ear as her hand continued to move.

"Ah wait, you said he's not your boyfriend, you haven't even known each other very long. Isn't that right? Yet you have his cock in your mouth already, you slut," she teased as her fingertips teased against Aerith's clit. Moaning pitifully, the flower girl couldn't help but rock her hips back and forth, begging for the deft fingers to give her more.

"That's fine by me, you wanted to earn my recommendation. A baby-faced whore would be right up Corneo's alley, though you'd need to get this cock out of your mouth first." She slipped one finger, then two into Aerith's wet pussy. The girl was really quite soaked, she thought, as she thrust her fingers back and forth. Aerith moaned and whimpered in response, her desperate sounds of pleasure accompanied by the wet sucking noises she was making. 

Her tongue alternated its stimulation on Cloud, pressing heavily against the bottom of his cock then flicking delicately at the tip. Her lips and fingers stroked up and down this length as he moaned and grunted, struggling to keep his hips still. He didn't want to choke her, and she was already taking him as deeply into her mouth as she could. Her drool pooled around his dick and ran down his balls, lubricating her hand as she rubbed at his sack. Gentle squeezes now and then, combined with her throaty moans vibrating through his cock were bringing him close to his limit.

Aerith wasn't holding back her own passion either, her hips desperately rocking back to drive Madam's fingers deeper inside of her. The black-haired beauty curled her fingertips inside the flower girl, rubbing against her G-spot for only a moment before backing off. It was driving her mad, so achingly close to her orgasm but just not quite enough. She could hear the need in Aerith's moans and pants, and Cloud didn't sound much more composed than his companion. 

But this was Madam M's establishment. If anyone was going to enjoy themselves here, it was at her command. With two fingers curling inside Aerith's wet pussy and her thumb rubbing determinedly at her clit, her other hand came to Aerith's chin. She pulled her off of Cloud's erection, replacing the girl's mouth with her own hand and began pumping rhythmically with the help of Aerith's spit.

"I want to hear your uncensored opinion of my hand massage now, girl. Scream it out for me!" she demanded as she roughly drove her fingers into Aerith, hard enough to send her over the edge. An unbridled moan erupted from her lips as an orgasm tore through her body, her pussy contracting violently against the fingers inside her. Watching his partner cum sent Cloud over the edge and his semen shot forth in thick spurts. It splattered across Aerith's cheeks and her chin, dribbling down to her chest, and coating Madam's hand as she milked the last drops from him. 

As she removed her hand from Aerith's still trembling pussy, she brought the fingers to her lips and tasted the younger woman's juices. "Hmm, what do you think?" she mused before sticking those same fingers in Cloud's mouth. Too high on the afterglow to raise any objections, he sucked each of her fingers clean while continuing to look at Aerith. The flower girl had leaned forward and was taking long slow licks around his softening dick, cleaning up his cum with her tongue. Noticing this as well, Madam offered her other hand, the one she had used to bring Cloud to completion. Without hesitation, Aerith dutifully licked and sucked her instructor's fingers clean, swallowing down what she was given.

"I should have charged you far more than three thousand gil for that lesson. Now get yourselves cleaned up, you have an audition to get to."

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a manic insomnia episode, entirely on my phone, so I apologize for the inevitable spelling and grammar errors.


End file.
